Once Upon a Time
by Alice May Sawyer
Summary: Shawn Spencer, the local psychic for the Santa Barbara police department, suddenly finds himself in a new world; complete with princesses, kings, fairies, knights, and so much more. What happens when said psychic realizes he's smack in the middle of all the classic fairytales? Will he be able to reach home again or will he be stuck living an enchanted life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**_PLEASE READ!.!.! _**

**Hey psych-o's! So I decided to try out another Psych fic. There'll be all the same characters we know and have grown to love, but I'm slightly changing the story to where Shawn has a little sister, 14 year old Alice Spencer.**

**That's all! Thanks for reading that little note and please review! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was a cool summer's night on the Santa Barbara pier. Shawn Spencer was leaning back on one of the many wooden benches watching the bright colorful lights of the carnival whirl and spin and listening to the various clinking and grinds of machinery, the vibrant happy music that everyone associated with carnivals, and the muffled screams from people misjudging the heights of rollercoasters.

Out of the general joyful atmosphere came two heads bobbing towards him. One blonde with long wavy hair that belonged to his girlfriend, the terribly kind and smart Juliet O'hara, and the other shorter than Ms. O'hara; his younger sister, Alice.

The young girl smiled and bounced up to him, carrying a large pink cotton candy in one hand and a purple monkey in the other; the stuffed animal seemed just as big as the sugary treat.

"Shawn!" she squeeled, her curly borwn hair bouncing around her pale face, as she jumped in place. "Guess what guess what guess WHAT! Juliet and I were at the rides and games and the ones with prizes and I won this thing! It might be a monkey or a bear or a dog or a cat or a squirrel or a pig or a narwhal I don't really know but it's so cute and awesome and _I_ won it! Juliet won a duck that was yellow or maybe orange or maybe red and it had a green scarf and gray goggles and it was cute and I liked it but then she gave it to this kid who didn't win because they're not a top secret fluffing awesome detective who can shoot stuff like there's no tommorrow even if it's not a real gun and it was awesome and I really really really like your girlfriend. She got me cotton candy! And a soda! People don't do that, they never do that. Teddy bought me popcorn once and Carlos bought me a hot dog once and Ethan once gave me this really good thing that was like tan and brown and had stuff in it and I think it's called like humus or goose-goose or mayonaise I don't really know, but it was good and he gave it to me that one day you forgot to pack me lunch, but as I was saying people don't really ever give me candy or chocolate or soda or ice cream or soda pops or chocolate or cotton candy or candycane or anything like that and I think it's because like dad said once I already have way way WAY too much energy and if I just had sugar I'd like blow up or something because I'd become like a chihuahua or something, but I don't really understand that because I'm perfectly calm!"

Shawn blinked, only hearing a portion of the buzz that came from his sister's mouth and looked to Juliet who was standing behind her, looking just as surprised that any living human could actually talk that quickly. "You're not supposed to give her-"

"Yeah...I figured it out," Juliet interrupted him.

"Let's go on the rollercoasters! And to the moon and then to Lassie's and then to Gus' and then the Psych office-"

"Okay!" Shawn interrupted Alice, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I heard rollercoaster. Let's do that. But first..." He paused, taking the fluffy snack from her. "No more of this."

Alice let a noise that sounded as a mix of a whine, a shriek, and a variety of dying animals. "But- but but...yum!"

Shawn smiled. "I know yum, but I think you've had enough for the rest of your life."

Alice pouted. "You all restrict me, but I need'nt need restrictions!"

Shawn watched as she stomped towards the rollercoaster labeled, The Fireball. "Need'nt?"

"Yeah that's not a real word," the detective stated.

"Or maybe it's just too sophisticated for us mere simpletons to understand."

Juliet gave him a look. "Coming from the girl that just put hummingbirds to shame? I don't think so."

She then also walked towards the rattling rollercoaster, Shawn quickly following suit.

The group sat together in one car, third from the front, and the youngest spencer sitting in between the couple.

A few minutes after they sat down, the ride lurhced forward, earning an excited giggle from Alice and an equally excited smile from Juliet.

Shawn smirked, taking more enjoyment seeing their reactions rather than the actual ride. But within a couple seconds, the looks of excitement were replaced with sheer terror. Alice was covering her head with her thin arms, with her knees pulled to her chest as faar as she could with the bar restarining them. Juliet was looking at shawn, her blue eyes wide with a look that almost appeared as if she was asking for his help. Immediately, Shawn realizd there was something wrong that was making them so horrified and looked forward with a frown.

Time seemed to slow down as he saw that they were no longer on the track, but flying through the air about to crash either into the shallow water or haphazordous rocks nearby. He couldn't tell; his heart was pounding, all the blood from his head seemed to disappear...and before he knew it, everything went black. The last thing he heard was someone screaming his name, and he was gone.

* * *

The first thing he knew when he woke up was the inexplicable brightness peircing his closed eyes. He grumbled to himself, only wanting to sleep a little longer...that is until he realized that the last thing he remembered it was night- _dark._ He quickly opened his eyes and shot up into a sitting position, looking around at his surroundings.

He was sitting in the middle of a lush green meadow, sprinkled with the occaisional colorful flower. The sky above him was a light blue swirled with a subtely darker blue. All around him were tall oak and pine trees and a few feet from him was a small babbling stream with some lillipads and flowers floating down the water.

It was quite beautiful and he would've taken more time to explore, if it weren't for the fact he had no idea where the hell he was or how he got there.

Was he dead? No. Impossible. If he were dead, his heaven would look _nothing_ like this...more corn nuts. And for one Judd Nelson and Curt Smith would be there - even if they weren't neccesarilly dead yet..

Still trying to figure it out, he saw the silhouette of a person coming up over the hill. A few seconds later, he was able to see exactly who it was. It was a short girl with pale white skin. She had freckles sprinkled across her nose and pink-tinted cheeks and big blue eyes. Her heart-shaped face was framed with short curly auburn hair and with some flowers weaved into the ringlets. Her petite body was covered in a fitted, decoartive strapless dress that ended just above her knees and was made of what looked like blue and pink feathers and green leaves. She was shoeless, but that didn't appear to be an issue as there seemed to be no rocks or thorns in the soft grass. The small girl was humming to herself a happy tune and picking and collecting flowers in a wood basket.

It all looked fine and dandy and Shawn wouldn't have thought anything of it...if it weren't for the long elaborate, delicate, and transparent wings that fluttered every now and then while the girl picked flowers and her tiny ears that pointed at the top.

It was then that Shawn realized why this young girl was so familiar; she was his baby sister, Alice...minus the wings and strange ears.

He looked at her in astonishment and called in a near whisper, "Alice...?"

The fairy-like girl looked to him and let out a small gasp, covering her mouth with her small hand, "Oh deary me. And who might you be, sir?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**_PLEASE READ!.!.! _**

**Hey psych-o's! So I decided to try out another Psych fic. There'll be all the same characters we know and have grown to love, but I'm slightly changing the story to where Shawn has a little sister, 14 year old Alice Spencer.**

**That's all! Thanks for reading that little note and please review! Enjoy! :)**

**So I realized that last time I didn't put the disclaimer in. So here it is:**

**Disclaimer****: Psych is in no way or shape mine! It belongs all to the fabulous Steve Franks...doesn't mean I can't dream, though :)**

* * *

_The fairy-like girl looked to him and let out a small gasp, covering her mouth with her small hand, "Oh deary me. And who might you be, sir?"_

Shawn looked at his sister in shock. "Alice? What the heck is going on? Where are we?"

The girl looked at him confused with her head tilted. "Alice? Who is this Alice you speak of? It is quite a lovely name, but unfortunately that is not mine."

"Allie, enough. I know it's you. Now what's going on? Is Gus trying to trick me? Is...is Lassie up to this? Huh?"

She frowned. "I'm afraid I still do not know what or _who_ you are talking about, sir."

"Enough with the sir!" Shawn snapped, making the look-alike girl jump. "Look..I...I don't know what's going on or why you're pretending to not know me or where we even are, but I am freaking out! Now start answering some questions, Alice!"

She looked at him with wide, frightened blue eyes. "Uh, so..ask...?" She responded unsure.

He ran his hand through his hair and asked. "Where are we?"

"Why France of course."

"...French? But I understand you. You're speaking English."

"Not everyone in France speaks French."

"Touche'. Who are you?"

"I am the good fairy. I have a _real_ name, but that is what I'm known as here. The good fairy. Or fairy godmother, as some have called me. Though I have never really inderstood that...I'm merely 14,000 years old..."

"14...14 _thousand_? That doesn't sound so young to me!"

"Oh _please, _dear. The _real_ masters of fairydom are all in their 50's...70's...70,000 that is. I am just a little youngling trying to help this poor village the very best I possibly can."

"No offense, but if you're such a newbie, then why are you taking this place and not one of the masters?"

"One, that _was_ a bit offensive and two, because it appears that everyone has forgot about this cozy place. Can't possibly imagine why; it has its own kingdom with a castle and everything! Granted it is small, but us fairies are typically drawn to castles and the roylaty."

"Uh, do you mind taking me to this village?"

The good fairy smiled and walked to his side. "Why of course, sir- or..what is your name?"

"Shawn Spencer," Shawn answered with a smile, thinking that this had to be a dream and to just go along with it.

Again, she smiled and gave him a swift peck on the cheek. "How wonderful to meet you, Sir Spencer." And with that she began leading the way.

Shawn shuddered and followed; dream or not, he wasn't going ot have anyone else kissing his cheeks...let alone his sister.

* * *

The village they arrived at looked exactly like what all mideval era villages looked like; stone and wood cottages with straw roofs, cobblestone streets...people dressed in clothes that he had only seen in the history museum for the mummy case..

"Uh, people...are looking at me," Shawn whispered to the good fairy, feeling self-conscience for the first time in 30 years.

"Well of course," she muttered back. "You are wearing very non-traditional clothing. I _am_ fond of the style, but unfortunately the residents might not be so welcome to it."

"So...what do I do? I have some american money...not a lot, but it's still there."

"Oh pish posh currency. Leave it to me, good man," she stated and moved her hand in a swooping fashion in front of him.

Shawn looked all around him, seeing a cloud of sparkle and purple smoke surround him; changing his clothes from his dark green plaid shirt and jeans into a white tunic with patched brown bottoms and a borwn vest. He looked up at the fairy and smirked. "Nice trick."

She smiled. "Yes, well you certainly look more suitable. Now if you'll exucse me.."

Shawn watched as the fairy was surrounded in a cloud of magic (what else could it be?), much similair to the one that just morphed his clothes, and saw as she shrinked to merely an inch tall; the size that people generally thought of with fairies.

"Alice? Sorry, I-I mean..good fairy? Where are you going? You can't leave!" Shawn exclaimed.

The good fairy emitted a twinkling sound which Shawn assumed was her speaking and watched as she flew away into the clear sky.

"Perfect," he muttered to himself. "Just great. I'm in a completely different world and she abandons me. Good fairy my lung...good fairy my _other_ lung...ugh," Shawn muttered to himself, slighlty pacing and running a hand through his hair, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

The faux psychic jumped and spun around to face the source of the touch, making the blonde woman with her arm extended, jump in response.

Shawn felt himself freeze for a moment as he saw who the woman was; it was Juliet. His girlfriend. But unlike Alice who now had wings and pointed ears, Juliet was her exact same beautiful self; same wavy blonde hair, same perfect pale skin, same light blue eyes...

He quickly got over his moment of brief shock and smiled. "Sorry for scaring for you. I'm Shawn. Shawn Spencer."

Juliet smiled and slightly moved the basket in her arms, looking at the bagettes and cheese in it shyly. "Nice to meet you, Sir Spencer. I am Ella."

"Ella? What are you..." Shawn shook his head, remembering that though they looked the same and had similair personalities, these weren't the people from his world. "Lovely name. Well it's very nice to bump into you."

Ella giggled lightly and opened her mouth to say something in return, when he heard a shrill voice that sent chills down his spine. "CINDERELLA!"

From around the corner came Yang - her hair not nearly as wild as it usually was and with a large ugly dark green bow sitting on the mass of black hair - and Victoria - her usual long stringy, lifeless hair pulled into a bushel of curls. Both were wearing fancy dresses with large poofy sleeves; Yang's a greenish gold and Victoria's a magenta, while Juliet was left in a ragged brown peasent dress with a tattered brown cloak.

"Cinderella, _how_ many times have we told you not to wander away?" Victoria asked, swatting Juliet's arm with her purple feathered fan.

Ella blushed a little, embarrassed that she was being humiliated in front of Shawn. "I was just heading home..."

"More importantly," Yang smiled at Shawn, licking her lips - Shawn making a face of disgust. "_Who_ are you?" She pushed herself in front of the other two and closer to Shawn.

The burnette in question cringed and looked around at everything but her, and muttered. "Shawn Spencer."

"Perfect name for a perfect man. I'm Drizella," she introduced herself. "That's Anastasia," she gestured to Victoria. "And...well you know the worm."

"Come, sister. If we are _ever_ to get ready for the king's ball tonight, we best be on our way," Anastasia snottily reminded, her nose pointed in the air and entwining her arm with Drizella's.

"Oh yes. How silly of me to forget," the sister rememberes, winking at Shawn. "Perhaps I will see you tonight, dear Shawn."

And with that they were off, walking down the street; Ella following and giving him a small smile before she walked past him.


End file.
